Currently one of the fastest growing sports in the United States is skiing. This has resulted in a lot of people who own normal automobiles having to obtain a way to transport skis.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a new and innovative method to secure skis for transport inside of the common types of automobiles and recreational vehicles currently available. This type of ski rack is easily and quickly installed and uninstalled inside of the car.